Corporal Pervert
by katialynne
Summary: Levi is a pervert, and he has his eyes on a cute, blonde subordinate of his. (Manga Petra and Dominant Levi, sexual content)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Short and a failed attempt at smut. First Rivetra one-shot with dominant Levi, aka my life.**

...

Petra was honored to be working under Humanity's Strongest Soldier, Levi Ackerman. She would always write letters to her father about how truly grateful she felt to be serving humanity under his command. He made her clean the most, though, and the Corporal always watched over her and undressed her with his eyes.

_She's too cute_, Levi would think to himself. Her cropped, blonde hair leveling to her chin, just barely brushing her neck. Those bright blue eyes always full of innocence and naivety. How much work she would accomplish while cleaning the floor, _on all fours_. He would never admit that he took a peek at her petite, round butt every once in a while, maybe earning a dent in the front of his pants along the way.

The famed Corporal Pervert may have had less than innocent thoughts about his fresh new subordinate, but he had more restraint over himself than the rest of the male soldiers. Petra didn't mind if Levi kept close to her, however, whenever he wrapped his arm possessively around her waist or 'accidentally' pinched her butt every now and then, the innocent girl sometimes wondered about switching squads.

Like the day when Levi decided to '_test_' her.

"Petra." his deep voice echoed through the vast emptiness of the mess hall.

"Yes, sir?" Petra pulled the dust rag over her mouth down to her neck and halted her sweeping duties. Bright, blue eyes making contact with faded, gray ones.

"I'm not supposed to do this with any of my subordinates, but I guess I'll make an exception with you." Levi took a few steps towards the innocent girl, biting his lips and grabbing the broom out of her dainty hands, throwing it to the side.

"Hey! I'm not finish-HUH?!" Petra was terrified out of her mind when the Corporal pushed her against the wall, resting his knee between her legs. Both of his calloused hands rested on each side of her head against the wall, trapping her in. He might not be that tall, but Levi felt the true power of dominance over the cute blonde.

"C-Corporal? What are you doing?" Petra stuttered, obviously flustered and _turned on _by her superior's ravish behavior. She closed both eyes when his face instantly came closer to hers. She gasped when his knee slithered up her thighs, and eventually rested near her entrance. Levi soon felt a wet spot on the fabric of his pants, right on his knee cap.

"You'll be a good girl, right?" Levi whispered, twirling one of her blonde locks between the dents of his thick fingers.

"Mm-hmm..." Petra brain was mush by her superior's seductive tone. He backed away from her and grabbed her waist, turning her around and pushing her small frame against the wall. The Corporal unbuckled his pants, then pulled hers down.

_I'm so sorry, dad!_ Petra screamed inside her head. She definitely couldn't write about this specific event to her beloved father.

Once Levi stopped gazing at her pink, lace panties, he ripped them off and cupped her pale cheeks, admiring the way they fit perfectly in his hands. He could feel himself getting harder by every passing second. _How long he had desired this moment._

Levi couldn't wait any longer. He pushed himself into her tight rosebud, breaking down her walls. He raised a hand and covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming. He couldn't risk getting caught playing dirty with his subordinate.

_Push, push, push._

"Fuck..." Levi grunted under his breath. He could feel her fluids coating his cock, now. Petra allowed a loud moan to escape through the crevices of Levi's fingers. She shut her eyes even tighter, waiting to come.

_Push, push, push._

Levi gripped her hip tighter and tighter, and pushed harder and harder. He breathed in ecstasy, then released. A sticky mess enveloping the innocent girl's soft, pale skin. How disgusting, yet _sexy_, it was for Levi to see this beautiful young girl coated in something as filthy as semen.

Petra tumbled to the ground in pain, taking in deep breaths. She reached for her panties when Levi stopped her. She looked up at the Corporal. Bright, blue eyes making contact with faded, gray ones yet again.

"We'll be finished when I say so. That's an order." Levi commanded, taking a fistful of Petra's blonde locks and leading her mouth towards the tip of his cock.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Plotless and written quickly. A lot of people wanted more so I just typed this crap up.**

...

"Lev-" Petra's words were cut off when her captain's cravat gagged her mouth closed. Another satin fabric bound her wrists to the headboard of the bed, and another covered her eyes.

The young blonde felt her captain's large hands unbutton her shirt and squeeze her bare breasts. She shivered at his touch, and a small whimper elicited from behind the gag in her mouth.

A warm tongue started to lick and suck on her chest. Levi's hands slithered downwards from her breast to the brown button of her white trousers.

_Just remove the fabric and she's all yours,_ he thought.

Petra heard her zipper being unzipped, and her pants slowly starting to be pulled down. He licked her abdomen and seized the pink lace panties off her thighs. Levi could feel himself growing as he bit her inner thighs, drawing a bit of blood. The young blonde moaned loudly, her ecstatic sounds of pleasure muffled by the cravat keeping her mouth shut. She started to whimper.

"Want more?" Levi whispered in her ear in a low, seductive tone. Petra nodded her head, wishing the blindfold would be removed from her eyes.

Levi trailed chaste kisses down her torso, reaching her lower abdomen. He licked his lips before slithering his tongue slowly inside her.

Petra arched her back as Levi gripped her hips hard while eating her out. Her wrists were starting to hurt from the tight fabric bounding her to the headboard. Levi kept swiveling his tongue inside her, playfully teasing her. Petra's muffled moans and screams sounded satisfying to his ears.

He heard her mumble "pervert" from behind the gag.

Levi unbuttoned his own shirt off and unzipped his trousers. His primitive male part stood as he saw how delicious and promising his cute subordinate looked now.

He removed her blindfold so she can see who's boss.

Petra's quizzical blue orbs stared right at Levi as he used all his strength to thrust into her, hard. A shrill scream escaped her throat, and a lone diamond tear escaped her eyes, soon followed by more.

Levi gripped her hips and dug his nails into her soft, pale flesh. He went at a slow pace, then picked it up.

Petra shut her eyes tightly, the sharp pain shooting up her lower spine drastically. The harder he thrusted, the more she wanted. Levi took himself out of her and released all over her body.

He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and stared at the beautiful mess he created. Bruises marked her thighs and bite marks were scattered all across her soft body.

He untied her restraints and she quickly reached for her clothes on the floor, moaning in pain during the process. Levi grabbed her by the wrists and pinned her to the bed hard.

"I'm not finished yet." he whispered before capturing her lips in a long and hungry kiss.


End file.
